Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle ! Current Global events Latest Global Cards The_17th_WT_big.png|link=World Tournament n°17 EN news banner event 524 C new.png|link=Pure Destruction and Carnage Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Quest top banner 325.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga Event_super_17_big.png|link=Ultimate Android, Incarnation of Ambitions GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Event last battle big.png|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Event Big Bucks Hercule big.png|UPDATED EVENT|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_speed_battle_big.png|Speed Battle Renewed|link=Speed Battle Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower URAGLBardockThumb.png|link=Saiyan's Last Stand Bardock SSRSTRGolderWarriorThumb.png|link=The Spirited Golden Warrior Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen) Thum_1001510_1.png|link=Solitary Warrior Bardock TURINTKidBuuThumb.png|link=Transcendent Majin Buu (Kid) TURTEQSuperBuuThumb.png|link=Destruction Descending Buu (Super) SSRINTKidBuu.png|link=Brazen Fighting Spirit Buu (Kid) SSRSTRKidBuu.png|link=Sluggish Battle Form Buu (Kid) SRSTRBuffBuu.png|link=Transforming Power Majin Buu (South Supreme Kai) URTEQBardock.png|link=Low-Class, High-Octane Bardock (Giant Ape) URSTRFashaThumb.png|link=Tenacious Battlefield Diva Fasha (Giant Ape) URINTClonePiccoloThumb.png|link=Wise Warrior Piccolo URINTHitThumb.png|link=Expanding Possibility Hit SSRPHYBerserkKaleThumb.png|link=Perilous Potential Strength Kale (Berserk) SSRAGLSS2CaulifaThumb.png|link=Brilliant Battle Intuition Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla Thum_agl_ur_S17.png|link=The Ultimate Android Super 17 Thum_agl_ur_A17.png|link=Ruled by Bloodlust Android 17 Thum_1005800.png|link=Hell-Forged Warrior Hell Fighter 17 Thum_agl_ssr_S17.png|link=Nightmares Incarnate Super 17 Thum_1007170.png|link=Power Born of Ambition Super 17 (TEQ) Thum_1010820.png|link=Power Born of Ambition Super 17 (PHY) Thum_agl_ssr_A17.png|link=Hell and Earth in Unison Android 17 Thum_int_ssr_A17.png|link=Message from Hell Hell Fighter 17 Thum_1010520.png|link=Blackened Heart Android 17 Thum_1010530.png|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 17 Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Quest_top_banner_533.png|link=The Worst Disaster Returning from Hell Quest_top_banner_335_1.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universal Survival Arc Quest top banner 333.png|link=The Super Warrior Bio Broly Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! Event Metal cooler big.png|link=Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors Event_the_strongest_rivals_big.png|link=The Strongest Rivals GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_combat_preparation_of_genius_bulma_big.png|link=The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Thumb_GFA_UR_int.png|link=True Radiance of the Emperor Golden Frieza (Angel) Thumb_GFA_ssr_int.png|link=Revived Emperor Golden Frieza (Angel) SSRAGLAngelFriezaThumb.png|link=An Evil Deal Frieza (Final Form) (Angel) SRAGLUGohanThumb.png|link=A New Decision Ultimate Gohan SSRSTRAngelGFThumb.png|link=Tenth Warrior of the Seventh Universe Golden Frieza (Angel) SRSTRCocoonFriezaThumb.png|link=Time in Hell Frieza (Final Form) (Angel) SSRTEQYurinThumb.png|link=Witchcraft's Revenge Yurin Thumb ssr teq android 17.png|link=Tireless Resolve Android 17 Thumb ssr toppo str.png|link=Freedom Fighter Toppo Thumb ssr buu fit agl.png|link=Enthusiastic to Fight Majin Buu (Shape-Up) Thumb phy ssr bergomo.png|link=Destructive Combat Bergamo (Giant) Thumb goku phy sr sept.png|link=Long-awaited Fight Goku AGLURKidGoku.png|link=The Greatest Assault Goku (Youth) (Giant Ape) Card 1011100 thumb.png|link=The Way Pointed By God Kami Card 1011210 thumb.png|link=Declaring Victory Jackie Chun Card 1011200 thumb.png|link=Eerie Victory Jackie Chun AGLSSRVegito.png|link=Fight of Supreme Power Vegito Card 1011220 thumb.png|link=Forbidden Sickness Tactics Ranfan Card 1011230 thumb.png|link=The First Step As a Martial Artist Yamcha Navigation Main event in Japan Main event in Global Begins October 01 2017 8:30:00 PST Begins October 05 2017 22:30:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events Rules and Regulations Create your own cards Vote for Fun Instead of the game selecting a card that represents you in another users friend list, should you be able to select a card (or two) that represents you in your friends friend list? Yes I want my best card to represent me all the time. Yes but I would like to be able to choose a high cost and a low cost card to represent me. I’m not sure No I like the randomness No but I like the high cost and low cost friend idea Poll Results Vote for Wikia Have you found the Back to Top button on your tool bar at the bottom of the page yet? Yes No Derp! If No, are you logged in as a user? Yes No '''More Polls Category:Browse